The disclosure relates to a method and a compensator for stabilizing an encoder signal. The encoder signal may be used for timing of the dot generators of a printing device, but is not limited thereto.
In a digital printing device, the generation of dots on a recording medium to be printed to can be derived from velocity-proportional and/or position-proportional signals, such as encoder or encoder signals. These encoder signals may be plagued with a jitter, i.e. with fluctuations or oscillations, wherein the jitter may depend on the desired dot resolution and/or on the desired print speed of the printing device. The jitter may negatively affect the print quality of the printing device.
To provide a high print quality and a stable operation of a printing device, a high precision and stability of the encoder signals and of the activation and/or triggering pulses derived therefrom for the dot generators is thus desirable. In particular at relatively high print speeds and/or at relatively high dot resolutions, jitter within the generated activation and/or trigger pulses may lead to a negative effect on the dot generators, since a maximum permissible printing frequency or activation frequency of the dot generators may be at least temporarily exceeded due to the jitter. The jitter-dependent negative effect on the dot generators may thereby in particular lead to a failure of dots (what are known as “missing dots”), to a degradation of the print quality due to nozzle failures, and to a fouling of the dot generators.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Elements, features and components that are identical, functionally identical and have the same effect are—insofar as is not stated otherwise—respectively provided with the same reference character.